The Ring of Eternity
by Cathy Daine
Summary: Left to fend for himself at a young age he has grown bitter and cynical. One day he literally bumps into the girl who's the complete opposite of himself yet appearances can be deceiving. Will they look past the facades and find true love or be fooled?


Hi people!

Now please don't kill me for not updating my other stories and instead starting on a new one! This one was supposed to be a christmas story but as you can see, it's a bit late. I'll try to update my other stories as I seem to have almost passed my writer's block.:p

I love Christmas! But nowadays shops seem to wring the Christmas spirit out of the holidays. Ah well, friends make up for it!

I want to thank all my reviewers for my other stories and remember that new ones are always welcome!

Now read and enjoy and drop a line when you're done!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters

* * *

The Ring of Eternity

Prologue

The moon tried to outmaneuver the cloud so to let her moonbeams past but the irritating cloud refused to let her pass.

"Why will you not let me pass through?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, but we have no choice," the cloud whispered softly into the night.

The moon harrumphed before settling into something that resembled sulking very much, not that she would ever admit to it. She was after all millions of years old. It was below her dignity to sulk.

Her thoughts returned to the small boy she knew was hoping for a glimpse of her and sighed. She had seen him the night prior to this and the night prior to that. He always lay curled up in a little ball and looking out of his window at her. He looked so sad that she desperately wanted to comfort him. Her beams had visited him and reported back the sad circumstances which he lived in. His room was completely bare except for his bed and it wasn't even his own room but one shared with 15 other children.

The clouds shifted slightly and one of her beams passed through and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said to the cloud.

The small ray of silvery light slipped into the cold bedroom falling on the face of the young boy. He smiled ever so little and curled up even more in his thin blanket. The room was empty and the small moonbeam was puzzled as it searched around for the other children. Where were they?

Children's laughter was heard into the otherwise quiet room and the moonbeam became even more confused. If they were all playing outside then why wasn't this adorable boy outside as well?

It returned to the black-haired boy and was saddened to see the young child furiously blinking back tears. It tried to comfort him and perhaps the moonbeam didn't know itself how much the boy was comforted by simply having a small ray from the moon with him.

No one at the orphanage had parents or family but what set him apart from the children of his age was the fact that he couldn't even remember them. He had no idea how his life had been before he came to the orphanage. He couldn't remember what his parents' names were and he couldn't recall how they looked.

He was the odd one out, the unaccepted one, because he couldn't say how his life had been like before. The adults at the orphanage had too many too care for too care for how he was emotionally as long as he was fine physically. But even though he was very fit for a child his age it didn't help him one bit.

"_Let's play football!" an 11 year old yelled and grinned as choruses of assents were heard. "I'll pick one team and you can pick the other," he then commanded pointing randomly at another child. _

_Quickly they began listing the names of the ones they wanted for their teams. After a few seconds they were done and each team went to their goalposts to start but a black-haired boy was left standing there in the middle, alone. _

_His black hair reflected the sunlight as his head was bowed. He slowly walked away from the field with blue eyes smarting from the humiliation and above all grief over being rejected by his peers. He had already been at the orphanage for several weeks but still he couldn't make any friends. He was tall for his eight years and fit but they still hadn't wanted him on their teams. _

"It's not my fault!" he whispered as he burrowed his face into the pillow trying to drown out the other children's laughter. "It isn't my fault!" he cried, but no one was listening except for the small moonbeam. It gently stroked the young boy's back trying to comfort him.

Mamoru's young body relaxed slightly although the pain in his heart kept its steel grip on him. "It's not my fault," he repeated, almost as if denying it. Silent tears finally won and gently coursed down his young face as if sorrowing themselves over it's victory and hoping to make amends by being as silent and gentle as possible when falling.

The moonbeam ached for this boy who at this tender age had already learnt the harsh grief that reality could inflict at times. The moon itself grieved over Mamoru and basked him in her motherly embrace; the embrace that he would not experience and the one that he couldn't even remember experiencing.

And thus, the young lad fell into welcomed sleep as the moon kept watch over him, guarding his dreams, but something wasn't right, the moon silently contemplated. It was if the earth itself had rumbled ever so gently when Mamoru had started crying.

"It cannot be true!" she quietly exclaimed. The child had black hair and devastating blue eyes, even for his young age, just like _him_! "It's been so long…" she contemplated wistfully. The tragic fate of the people who had lived on the moon was still remembered and the moon remembered it as though it was yesterday when the blood of her people had been shed. Most of all she reminisced about her princess, her silver child, the one she had loved most of them all.

The petite silver haired princess had been but a girl when it had happened. She had been kind and giving and she would have been the most excellent queen, perhaps even surpassing her mother. She had loved _him_, a love that had been doomed from the very start but the truest love that the universe had ever seen, a love that had shone throughout the cosmos with a blinding intensity.

How the Moon had grieved at their deaths. They were so young and so… doomed. They had been sent to the future by her mother at the cost of her own life and the moon made sure that the Queen was at least buried in the soil of the country which she had grown up on, governed and loved her entire life.

The Moon had lost its shine and lustre for several days as it mourned the loss of its people, queen and princess. Still thousands of years had passed and the universe had continued despite of the millions of lives lost and the moon had continued its journey around the earth. As the Moon finished her grieving she realized that they would be reborn. The queen had after all sent them into the future! She waited as patiently as a child waiting to buy the newest toy but her hopes were dashed as centuries passed without a glimpse of her princess. Her light dimmed ever so slightly as her dreams had been in vain. So she had continued her orbit, uncaring of the world below her. Yet now by pure coincidence she had found the Crown Prince of Terra! That meant that her precious princess was here as well! The silent orb seemed to suspend as her excitement grew. She would finally see her after all these years!

She felt a tugging on her beams grow more pronounced as she focused on finding her princess. Of course! The Moon had ignored the pull thinking it to be her old age yet now it all made sense! It was her princess calling out to her. She let the connection carry her beams without resisting and soon her vision was filled with a young girl with hair that appeared shimmering silver in the moonshine. Joy caused her to glow even brighter as her beams gently caressed her moon child again after having waited for such a long time.

Her light intensified even more as the happiness threatened to overflow.

The Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon and the Crown Prince Endymion of Terra had been reborn.

* * *

There! Done! The prologue is finished! Leave me a line and tell me what you think! Review, review and review!

Till next time!

Cathy Daine


End file.
